The Power of Love
by DelFina18
Summary: While Genis is working on the birthday present for Lloyd, Raine is thinking of a certain Cruxis angel she will probably never see ever again.


Hey there! ^^

This is the first Kraine oneshot I'm posting here. Have fun! =)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia.**

* * *

**The Power of Love**

It was a stormy rainy day. Like every time when there was such weather I sat inside and read a book. Genis was sitting at the table and doing some handicrafts; it wasn't too long until Lloyd's birthday. I had bought my present days ago; it was a book which said how to learn effectively. Lloyd did need something like that but of course I knew that he would stare at the book for just a second and then throw it into the next corner like he did with all the unread book I had given him as presents over the years. He was a hopeless case but still I wouldn't give up. Maybe the day would come when even Mister Lloyd Irving would read a book.

While I gave myself over to the book again I realized that I had read the same page for the tenth time now without really taking the words in. Something like that didn't happen all too often and it was a signal for me that I couldn't concentrate on the book. My thought were somewhere else … I remembered something from the past.

---

_Our group was in Izoold. The salty wind of the sea blew in our direction and reminded me every second of us being in a village near the sea. More troubling was the assurance, however, that we would cross the sea with a boat the next day to get to Palmacosta. The mere thought was enough for me to feel nauseous. Why couldn't we just take the way towards Hima? I rather fought with stronger monsters than the incalculable sea … But the rest of the group was determined to cross the sea, so I had to go along with it; whether I wanted it or not didn't matter. Besides, I had known from the beginning that I would end up on a boat sooner or later._

_I couldn't sleep at night and was awake many hours. Again and again my thoughts wandered to the upcoming boat trip. My stomach turned and I decided to go outside and breathe some fresh air. I felt a little bit better while I was outside. I stretched my legs and watched the stars. Suddenly I heard a voice and I startled horribly._

"_One can see the stars tonight very good."_

"_Kratos! You startled me!" __I gasped._

_The mercenary stepped out of the shadows. "I'm sorry."_

_We kept silent for a while and enjoyed looking at the starry sky. Finally I asked in a low voice: "Wouldn't it be better to take the way towards Hima? The sea's full of dangers …"_

_Kratos looked right into my eyes as if he wanted to fathom my real reasons for __suggesting to take another way. I got goose bumps during his piercing glance because I knew that he found out the truth._

"_The way to Hima is longer and more exhausting. Furthermore, the next seal is on the other side of the sea and the Chosen has to break the seals as soon as possible. __Therefore, it's the best if we cross the sea."_

_I felt like a small stupid child that didn't see the obvious._

"_Yes, but …" I was searching desperately for arguments but I knew that I wouldn't find any._

"_You're afraid of water" Kratos said calmly._

"_N … No, that's not true!" __I didn't want him to know my weakness while he kept being a riddle wrapped up in an enigma for me._

"_It's nothing you have to be ashamed of, Miss Sage. Nothing will happen to you, I promise. I will protect you."_

_For a second I thought seeing a little smile on his face before he went back to the inn._

_I felt myself blushing while I was standing there confusedly, the eyes directed at the back of this mysterious man._

_---  
_

As it seemed I was smiling because Genis said: "You seem to be glad, Raine."

I saw at my brother's face and recognized that he was relieved. He had noticed that I hadn't been too happy recently.

"I just remembered something …" I murmured.

Genis nodded. "Do you think Lloyd will like my present?"

I looked at the small wooden figure my little brother had whittled. It personated Noishe. When had my brother learned to make such good wooden figures? I didn't really notice anymore what he actually did. I recognized that he became an adult now. It startled me a little bit but on the contrary I was also glad. I was happy to see that Genis grew up to a self-confident – although sometimes still bold – young man. "I'm sure he will like your present." I gave a small smile to Genis.

He smirked and said: "It's not finished yet and not half as good as one of Lloyd's or Presea's figures but it's a beginning, isn't it?"

I nodded agreeing. It was still raining outside. Another memory came to my mind.

---

_I was running through the streets of Meltokio. I was soaking wet because of the rain and freezing miserably. To make matters worse I additionally got lost. This city was just too big and there were as many inns as stars on the sky. So it was really a miracle to find the one where the friends were staying. I stopped and looked around. While brushing a wet strand of hair out of my face I tried to remember in which direction the right inn was._

"_Damn this city!" I muttered angrily and decided finally to go the right way. I glanced at the houses on my left and right side and so I didn't watch where I was going. Suddenly I ran against someone. But who would be …?_

"_You're going to catch a cold if you continue to wander through the streets of Meltokio in this weather."_

_Confused I looked at the face of the person I ran into._

"_K … Kratos? __What are you doing here?" There was nothing but surprise in my voice; the next second however I came to my senses again and jumped back. __"What do you want?!" I asked angrily._

"_I don't intend to fight against you, Raine. I'm here by coincidence."_

"_You betrayed us!" __I shouted hysterically. __Though I thought … I thought … I could trust you …" I shivered. __If it was because of anger of the cold even I couldn't tell._

_Kratos wasn't looking directly in my eyes and murmured: "You can still trust me …"_

"_So that you can betray me again?! __I … I couldn't bear that again …" My eyes were filled with tears. I was surprised about my feelings myself. Why did Kratos' betrayal upset me so much?_

_Kratos came closer. I didn't draw back, I was __captivated by an invisible power. He wpied away my tears. I got cold and hot at the same time because of his touch. I didn't notice that our faces drew closer; I just suddenly felt his soft lips on mine. For a while we just stood there in the rain and kissed._

_Finally he whispered: "I promise you that one day everything will be alright. __Please trust me, Raine."_

_Then he let his wings appear and flew away. A single blue feather landed on the ground.__ I picked it up and pressed it against my chest. I closed my eyes and murmured: "I trust you, Kratos Aurion …" _

_When I opened my eyes again I realized that was I was standing right before the inn where my friends were staying. After I had entered it my worried friends handed me towels. I showed the feather to nobody and also kept my encounter with Kratos a secret._

_---  
_

Genis murmuring brought me back to the present. He was so quiet that I needed some time to understand his words.

"I wonder if Presea will like the figure as well …"

He was blushing slightly while thinking of the little pink haired girl and I saw that he now tried even harder to make the figure perfect. I smiled amusedly. He really was growing up quickly. He definitly couldn't wait to see the little girl again. We would see all of our friends on Lloyd's birthday again – all, except Kratos.

Sadly I glanced at the rain drops that were running down the window. The sky cried – something I couldn't do, no matter how hard I tried. Instead of that I was devoured by a pain inside of me that left an emptiness behind. This emptiness only could be filled in by one person. A person who was on a planet of pure Mana that was drifting father and father away from our world.

Again and again I asked myself why Kratos had gone back to Derris-Kharlan.

---

_Mithos was defeated, the worlds united and Kratos a friend again. All seemed well – like he had said. But then we got to know that Kratos wanted to go back to Derris-Kharlan. It broke my heart. He had betrayed me again, even it was different this time._

"_You promised me that everything will be alright!!! You wanted me to trust you and now you betray me again!!!" I screamed with tears in my eyes._

"_I'm really sorry, Raine … But not everything is fine, yet. __Someone has to take care of the remaining Exspheres on Derris-Kharlan before they can do more damage" he explained calmly. __He had turned his back to me._

"_But who should use them?! __There's no one there and no one can get there so quickly! The moment Derris-Kharlan is far enough away, no one …"_

"_We can't really say that no one is there anymore. We mustn't take a risk. I can't allow for someone to use the Exsphere in a wrong way one more time. I already tolerated one time … Therefore it is my duty to take care of this problem."_

_I was close to despair. "At least take me with you!"_

_Kratos shook his head. "Your place is here by your brother and the others. __They would be deeply upset if you left."_

"_What about Lloyd?! __You abandon him again!" I argumented._

"_Lloyd … managed without me quite well. He doesn't need me anymore."_

_The tears were constantly running down my face. "That's not true! I'm sure that he needs his real father! And I need you …"_

_Kratos turned around and headed towards me. He kissed me one more time, then he turned around again and walked away to the forest of Iselia where Lloyd was waiting._

"_Farewell, Raine …" he said._

_Sobbing, I fell on my knees._

_---  
_

"Raine?! Hey, Raine! Wake up!"

Tiredly I opened my eyes and saw Genis who shook me up. A single tear was running down my face. I wiped it away quickly.

"I must've fallen asleep …" I muttered.

"Yeah, I noticed …" Genis sighed. „You should go to bed if you're tired, Raine."

I nodded while yawning.

The next day was Lloyd's birthday. We headed to his house after breakfast. As we were crossing the little stream we heard some noisy rumbling coming from the house.

"That must've been Colette …" Genis said grinningly.

I just sighed. As I wanted to knock on the door it was suddenly opened. Expecting to see Lloyd I opened my mouth to congratulate him but I couldn't say a word when I saw who was standing in front of me. First I thought it was a dream then I wondered if my mind played tricks on me. Open mouthed I was standing there; Lloyd's birthday present was slowly falling out of my hands.

"Hey, Kratos, you're back!" Genis noticed happily.

"Yes."

This single word finally broke the wall that had held back my tears since Kratos disappearance and I fell into Kratos' arms while crying and sobbing. I never wanted to release him ever again.

Genis and the others who finally noticed us were looking confusedly at me and Kratos but I didn't care. I just heard Kratos' voice quietly whisper: "I did promise you that everything would be alright someday."

"Yes …" I sank deeper into his embrace. „Yes, you did …"

* * *

I don't know if you noticed it but English is not my mother tongue. So if there are any mistakes (and I think there are XD) this is the explanation. But I really tried my best. =)

If you liked it please review, I would be really happy. ^^


End file.
